LA MUERTE HACIA LA FELICIDAD
by stheff perdomo
Summary: sera que la decisión que tomo Orihime para lograr que todos estuvieran bien y felices era lo correcto? descubranlo en este one-shot


Es muuy diferente a lo que escribo, pero fue por una apuesta.

ya la termine y la verdad no tengo idea de como me quedo, les soy sincera y estoy super asustada por la opinión de uds los lectores.

pero ordenes son ordenes.

esta historia va dedicada a mi amigo luis, que le encantan este tipo de historias.

**ACLARACIONES:**

Esta historia, es un Universo Alterno, por tanto no hay una Sociedad de Almas, Hollows, Shinigamis y demás características propias de las circunstancias apegadas a la idea original del manga y del anime.

Bleach no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco (como quisiera de ser la dueña jejeje) , todo es obra de Tite Kubo, el más grande de todos.

* * *

Una tarde lluviosa una chica corre en un solitario parque llorando angustiada. Huía de todos los problemas y creía que lo que tenía en mente era la solución a todo lo que tenía y sentía.

Corría con todo lo que sus piernas podían, estaba tan asustada a que descubrieran antes la nota y no poder hacer lo que pretendía, pero su mala suerte la perseguía y se tropezó con alguna rama o piedrecita haciéndola caer. Se maldijo por dentro y despacio se levanto del suelo para ir a una banca más cercana.

Miraba a lo lejos, pensando en que será de la vida de todos a los que ama sin ella, pero aun así estaba decidida, ella se iría.

Lloraba desconsolada en aquella banca tapando su rostro con sus manos. Gritaba de desesperación, pero aun así no sabía el porqué lloraba. Eran tantas las cosas que tenia que no sabía cuál era el más doloroso.

- ¿Hime? – dijo algún joven a la pobre muchacha. – Al fin Orihime, te encontré – dijo con mucha alegría.

A ver a su novio Ulquiorra, se asusto un poco e intento huir de ahí pero él la detuvo antes de que se le escapara de nuevo. Se quedo viéndolo directamente a sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, tan cálido, tierno, tan sincero y protector. Y de nuevo empezó a llorar desconsolada al pensar en todo lo que le dolía. El simplemente la abrazo tan fuerte como podía para poder consolarla. La dirigió hacia la banca sin soltarla.

- tranquila, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte, mujer – dijo el joven muy seguro. – ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Por qué lloras tanto? –

Ella se separo un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos, era mejor decirle la verdad antes de que pasara lo que tendría que pasar.

– estoy así por… por defraudarme, por defraudarte, por defraudarla…

Por mis dolores futuros tan ajenos, y por mis dolores que creía haber superado…

Por las humillaciones de la gente, el desprecio que recibo de ellas, el rechazo de muchos y las inseguridades de otros…

Por no poder dar a las personas que amo lo que en verdad se merecen. Por mis indecisiones y tonterías. El no poder reponerme de mis tristezas de ahora, por pensar que no soportare todos los que viene ahora…

Por mis silencios, por pensar en que te vas de mi vida y dejarme sola como muchos lo han hecho.

No quiero eso, y antes de que pase quiero irme para no poder verlo. No lo soportaría.

Mi alma se está desprendiendo en mil pedazos, me estoy quedando sola, ya no soporto más. Siento que mi corazón se quema en carne viva de solo pensar en que sucederá después de…-

-no seas tonta, me tienes a mí, nunca te dejare. Deja de pensar en estupideces, mujer.- interrumpió el chico indignado y triste por las palabras tan crueles de Orihime. – yo a ti te amo, con toda mi alma. No quiero dejarte.-

De nuevo ella empezó a llorar desconsolada, pero Ulquiorra no sabía porque lloraba así. No sabía a ciencia cierta de su llanto, de su dolor. – No me digas esas cosas, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles…- dijo la pobre muchacha

- es la verdad, yo te amo. Pero… ¿a dónde pretendes ir? ¿Qué quieres decir esta carta? – sacando una arrugada hoja de papel de sus bolsillos. Le entrego la carta y leyó lo que estaba escrito…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

si, ya no estoy…

No sé de donde saque tanto valor para hacerlo…

¿Van a llorar por mí? ¿Por qué?

Si ustedes mismos se encargaron de que terminara así. Cada palabra de insultos lo guardaba en mi corazón y en mi mente.

"eres una idiota" "estúpida esa, ¿que se cree?" "pendeja" "maldita escoria" "ojala no hubieras nacido" "me avergüenzo de ti" "eres un asco, te repudio" "no confío en ti"

Fueron algunas de tantas palabras que me escupieron con tanto odio, con tanta rabia…

El rechazo de la gente, el que tenga a un padre ausente también hace parte de esto.

¿Que soy una cobarde?

Pues sí, luche tanto por vivir junto a ustedes que me ahogaba en mi propio dolor y llegue hasta este punto, donde no quería realizarlo. El irme de la vida de todos ustedes.

Yo no estaba viviendo, solo dejaba que mi cuerpo vacio caminara instintivamente.

Por dentro ya estaba muerta. Y ustedes se encargaron de eso.

Que más da todo esto, si al final todos me olvidaran.

¿Vivir por alguien? ¿Y por quien? Si todos me dan la espalda y muchos viven lejos de mí. No les miento cuando digo que en alguna parte de mi vida fui feliz y anhelaba que regresara esa parte de mi vida. Pero esperarlo, es como estar en medio del desierto esperar a que llueva. Inútil y decepcionante. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué baje académicamente en el instituto? Pues ya no pensaba, ya nada entraba en mi cabeza porque cada vez que lograba entender recordaba cuando me decían: "eres una bruta, inútil. No servirás para ni mierda" "eres un caso perdido, niña" y siempre bajaba mi autoestima. Intente todo, para vivir. Pero al final gano mi fuerza oculta. Quise vivir con ustedes, por complacerlos. Pero… y ¿qué hay de mi? ¿No tengo derecho a ser feliz? ¿Tendría que quedarme para ser, tener una vida miserable? La vida es hermosa, bella y la amo, pero ustedes se encargaron de destruir mi vida. También es culpa mía, por dejar que me lo hicieran. Me robaron mi ilusión, me rompieron mi corazón al igual que a mi alma. Ya no vivía, solo dejaba que mi cuerpo se moviera instintivamente. He tragado demasiada agua salada y ahogándome con ella, me he convertido en un nada en el mundo. Me avergüenzo de mis pensamientos débiles. Esas ganas de llorar, de llenar el vacío que albergaba en mi alma, tras machacar mis sentimientos y mi alma "pura" por así decirlo. Odio hasta mi odio, ¿por qué permití que pasara todo esto? Mi cuerpo se siente vacío y solo. Tuve tantos obstáculos que me dejaron caer muchas veces, pero esta vez decidí no levantarme. No tenía fuerzas. Tuve tantos sueños, pesadillas en las que me asfixiaba y al final acabaron siendo ciertos.

Desde entonces no podía ver la luz en aquella celda en la que estaba, y en verdad quería verla, así fuera un rayito de luz, con eso me bastaba. Pero yo ya estoy decepcionada con la vida que me toco. Tengo mil espinas clavadas por todo este peso que llevo encima. Me avergüenzo de verme todos los días en el espejo y ver ese rostro triste, apagado…

Perdóname, te lo suplico mama por decir todas estas palabras, no sé si me explico y sé que es muy doloroso pero yo ya no soy feliz aquí.

Pero, ya estoy muerta por dentro y estoy cansada. Estoy harta de estar huyendo siempre del pasado, ya ni logro luchar por mí. Sé que no merezco ninguna lágrima por dejarlos así, pero yo ya no quiero vivir más, es demasiado duro. Los quiero a pesar de todo, a todos los quiero y lo siento. Pero a los que desearon mi mal, yo les deseo el doble por haber hecho pedazos a un corazón noble. Ya soy parte de aquel silencio fastidioso que alberga en mi alma. Sé que pocos lloraras, pero ¿cuantos se alegraran?

Ja, ¿cuántas cargas he llevado en tan pocos años? No lo sé en verdad. Llevo tanto tiempo muerta, dentro de mí ya no hay nada, tan solo otro cuerpo arrastrado por el viento.

Lo siento tanto, siento dejarlos así. Pero creo que es lo mejor.

Los quiere y los extrañara… Orihime Inoue.

****

Al terminar de leerla se levanto quedando frente a su querido novio. – ¿no entiendes lo que dice esta carta? Todo está escrito aquí Ulquiorra, déjame, olvídame y vete de aquí. – le tiro la carta en la cara y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Cerca de las afueras del parque encontró una caja de metal grande donde botaban la basura y decidió esconderse detrás de el por si su novio la estuviera siguiendo. Y tenía razón. A los pocos segundos vio como Ulquiorra miraba a todos los lados buscándola y siguió corriendo. Dejo pasar unos minutos y salió de su escondite.

- Tengo que irme y hacerlo ahora que tengo oportunidad – se dijo para sí misma. Siguió corriendo y salió del parque. Desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia atrás para percatarse de que él no la estuviera siguiendo y sin darse cuenta llego hasta el puente peatonal y debajo de él pasaban cantidades de automóviles y motocicletas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se paro en el barandal y estuvo a punto de saltar pero sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás evitando su caída.

- Orihime, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Estás loca? – dijo Ulquiorra antes de que ella cometiera aquella locura que pretendía hacer.

- suéltame, ¿no entiendes que ya no puedo vivir aquí? ES MEJOR QUE ME VALLA ULQUIORRA, TODOS ESTARAN MEJOR SIN MI… -

- No digas tonterías, quédate conmigo, te amo. TE AMO MALDITA SEA. No me dejes solo - suplico de nuevo

- ya no hay nada que hacer – y trato de zafarse de aquel abrazo logrando que poco a poco la soltara por cómo se removía en el.

-no, no lo hagas Orihime – dijo al ver que no tenía tantas fuerzas para sostenerla.

-suéltame Ulquiorra, déjame. – resbalo de la barandilla pero Ulquiorra la sostuvo de la mano antes de que callera al suelo.

- sube hime, no caigas – gritaba desesperado tratando de subirla al puente. Se maldijo así mismo por no encontrar a alguien cerca para que lo ayudara.

- ulqui, estoy embarazada – confeso de repente – pero nos tenemos que ir, ya es hora de partir –

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste? Hablemos con calma por favor – estaba asustado y lloraba de la desesperación, no quería que el amor de su vida muera de esa manera tan vil, y mucho menos que lo dejara solo. Y… ¿un hijo? ¿Dijo que esperaba un hijo?

- te amo Ulquiorra Cifer, recuerda siempre eso – grito lo que podía – Adiós – y se soltó del agarre.

- , NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -

* * *

Y que tal les pareció?

por favor, díganme su opinión de esta historia. en verdad estoy traumada O.O

pero eso fue por culpa de mi amigo que dijo que lo publicara exactamente como esta y con estos personajes. pero aun así deseo, necesito que me regalen review y me den su opinión.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
